Volver a empezar
by vainilla94
Summary: A pesar de la vergüenza ocasionada por el primer matrimonio fallido de su historia familiar, Thorin sabe que no puede regodearse en la pena. Por mucho que le cueste, e ignorando las habladurías externas, se decide a probar suerte y buscar una nueva pareja. Lo que no sabe es que, para acertar esta vez, deberá cambiar un tanto sus esquemas antes de volver a empezar. (ThorinxOC)
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

-Thorin, esto tiene que acabar.

El aludido dejó la humeante taza de café sobre el cristal de la mesa, y le dirigió una aburrida mirada a su hermana menor.

-Llevas meses sin salir de casa – continuó la otra, con lo que para él era de seguro el soliloquio más largo de toda su existencia. Y eso teniendo en cuenta que a Dís le encantaban los soliloquios…

-No comes, apenas duermes, y aunque te escudas en el trabajo tu rendimiento ha bajado.

Aquella última afirmación lo devolvió a la realidad. ¿Cómo que su rendimiento había bajado? ¿Quién le habría contado aquella falaz mentira a la entrometida de su hermana?

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? – inquirió él, ferozmente.

Ella fue a abrir la boca, pero detuvo el aliento entre sus labios en el último momento, frunciendo el ceño. Debió pensar que no era una buena idea continuar por ese camino.

-¿Quién? – repitió él, aferrando sus manos a la taza con fuerza. -¿Ha sido Balin?

Dís lo miró muy fijamente, como pensándose si era mejor contestar o no. Finalmente, la verdad salió.

-Ha sido Dwalin, Thorin.

El aludido dejó caer la mandíbula inferior, sin preocuparse por mantenerla sellada y dejando que la fuerza de la gravedad hiciera todo el trabajo.

La mujer entrecruzó las manos bajo su vientre, se quitó el pelo de la frente en un gesto automático, y tomó asiento al lado de su hermano. Parecía mayor de lo que era en aquellos momentos, y Thorin sintió un súbito temor abrirse paso por su garganta. Siempre había visto a Dís como lo que era: su hermana pequeña. Pero nunca había parado a fijarse en que su aspecto físico distaba bastante de los treinta y cuatro años que realmente tenía. Y sintió miedo porque en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que él también debía parecer bastante mayor de lo que era. Tal vez, siempre lo había parecido.

-Thorin – comenzó ella, tranquilamente, a hablar de nuevo, agarrando una de sus manos entre las de ella, finas y largas. Estaban frías, y un poco enrojecidas por la lejía. Había estado fregando los platos cuando él había llegado a su casa.

-Sé que querías a Eleine – suspiró la benjamina de la familia, - pero has de dejarlo ir. Esto te está matando.

El hombre, con un suspiro, desenganchó sus manos de la taza, agarró con la que le quedaba libre las de su hermana, y sintió temblar su voz ante la confesión que estaba a punto de hacer.

-De eso se trata, Dís – susurró, intentando contener los gemidos y las lágrimas que ya luchaban por salir. –Creo… creo que nunca la quise, realmente. Creo que nunca la he querido.


	2. Parte 1: Capítulo 1

**Parte 1**

 **Capítulo 1**

Todo comenzó cuando él tenía veintitrés años. Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, era un joven apuesto, gallardo y adusto. No era que él lo dijese, sino que todo el mundo lo pensaba. El joven muchacho, de unos ciento noventa centímetros de altura (tal vez algunos más) era el nieto de un renombrado arquitecto que, en sus años, había sido un personaje preciso de la élite clasicista y burguesa de la ciudad. Así pues, no era de extrañar que para el sexagésimo quinto cumpleaños del ya casi venerado anciano (sí, podía resultar muy exagerado llamar ¨anciano¨ a un hombre de sesenta y cinco años, pero, como ya se ha dicho, era como si todos los miembros de aquella familia parecieran mayores de lo que realmente eran) se celebrase una fiesta similar a las que debían de estar a la orden del día medio siglo atrás.

Así pues, el muchacho (que más que muchacho, era casi un hombre, prácticamente hecho y derecho), dirigía su mirada a un lado y a otro de la sala, observando con seriedad cómo sus invitados reían y charlaban animadamente mientras comían canapés y bebían vino blanco, ya fuera de pie, sentados, o apoyados los codos sobre la repisa de la chimenea. A su lado, estaba sentado su abuelo, y, al lado de éste, su padre, Thráin.

-Hijo, no hace falta que te quedes aquí, sentado al lado de tan viejos chochos como nosotros – sí, aunque su abuelo fuera un aristócrata, la delicadeza en el lenguaje no era precisamente su marca distintiva entre los muros de su casa. –Ve con tus amigos. Deben estar en algún lado.

-¿Seguro, abuelo? – inquirió él, alzando una ceja. –No me importa quedarme aquí junto a usted. Es su noche.

-Anda, baja ahí y diviértete – le sonrió el otro, como si se tratara de la mayor fiesta de la temporada entre los jóvenes.

Thorin se encogió de hombros, alargó el brazo para darle un apretón en el codo a su abuelo, y se levantó de su asiento. Su hermana Dís, al ser menor de edad aún, no tenía permitido quedarse levantada tan tarde (eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada, ojo al dato), y menos aún en aquel tipo de ambiente. Aquella fiesta tan formal y elegante no tenía otro motivo para muchos de los hombres presentes que uno: buscar pareja. Pareja formal, claro estaba. Y Thráin no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su niña de diecisiete años anduviese sola entre tanto buitre suelto. ¨Es joven aún para casarse¨, - decía a menudo, cuando ella protestaba por las normas impuestas. - ¨Tal vez el año que viene¨.

Claro, porque entre los diecisiete y los dieciocho años había mucha diferencia.

Thorin no estaba para nada de acuerdo con los pensamientos retrógrados de su padre y su abuelo, pero sabía que su hermanita era un hueso duro de roer y de seguro que al año siguiente comenzaría a aprovecharse con creces de la libertad que la mayoría de edad le brindaría.

De todas formas, él también se sentía un poco aliviado por su falta aquella noche, pues sabía que, al contrario de lo que pensaran sus ascendentes (o tal vez lo supieran, pues ellos también habían sido jóvenes), aquella fiesta no era solo aprovechada para concertar citas serias. Ni mucho menos.

Entre la multitud entrevió a su fiel amigo, Balin, tomando un tentempié sentado sobre una silla. Hablaba con un hombre y tres mujeres de aspecto refinado. Balin era mayor que él (de hecho, había sido amigo de su padre antes que suyo), pero Thorin lo amaba como a un igual.

Se situó a su lado, y el otro giró su cabeza hacia él.

-¡Si es el príncipe de la fiesta! – exclamó, limpiándose la boca remilgadamente con una servilleta. -¿Qué tal llevas la noche?

-No está mal – sonrió el aludido, torciendo ligeramente la comisura derecha de la boca hacia arriba.

Balin observo fijamente al joven.

Thorin había sido un muchacho ejemplar desde su nacimiento. Aunque había realizado las travesuras típicas y variopintas de todos los niños pequeños, ganándose el sobrenombre de ¨diablillo¨ durante sus seis primeros años de vida, había sido bueno y noble desde que emitiera su primer sonido al llegar al mundo.

Había sacado notas medio buenas en el colegio, mejores según iba creciendo, y al llegar a la secundaria había llegado a ser uno de los alumnos preferidos por parte de los profesores. En el bachiller, sus notas sobresalieron entre el resto de los de su clase. Estudió Derecho en una buena universidad, y se licenció sin problemas y con bastantes matrículas de honor en su expediente.

A pesar de pertenecer a una buena familia, su padre siempre le había dicho que las cosas que se ganaban necesitaban de un esfuerzo, y aquella lección la tenía grabada a fuego en su mente. Por eso, apenas recién salido de la universidad, se había puesto a trabajar como abogado de oficio. Esperaba pasar pronto a pertenecer a una empresa privada, aunque sus expectativas mayores estaban fijadas en la fundación de un gabinete de abogacía en la que él, Balin, trabajaría como contable, y el hermano menor de este, Dwalin, como abogado a su lado. Ya irían llegando más trabajadores.

Al margen de eso, Thorin era un auténtico caballero, a la altura de sus dos antecesores (o tal vez más alto aún). Era serio y formal. Conocía el protocolo a la perfección. Sus modales eran exquisitos. Sus oraciones solían ser cortas y rehuía todo tipo de cotilleo o conversación banal. A veces resultaba realmente extraño el pensar que él y Dís eran hermanos.

A pesar de su seriedad, Balin sabía que al muchacho también le gustaba divertirse. No conocía mucho de sus juergas universitarias, pero si sabía algunas cosas que le llegaban por parte de su hermano Dwalin. Aunque Thorin no fuera el más vivaracho de la fiesta, sí que le gustaba pasárselo bien con sus amigos cuando salían por las noches. Normalmente prefería ir a un pub, o incluso quedarse en casa, pues no era de los que salían noche si y noche también; pocos sabían que su mente necesitaba de mucha calma. Tampoco bebía en exceso (no le gustaba emborracharse, y solo lo había hecho unas cuantas veces en su vida), ni tomaba drogas, pero a altas horas de la madrugada solía ser el único que quedaba en pie y que les pedía a los demás que siguieran durante una o dos horas más. Había tenido una novia seria en el instituto (o todo lo seria que podría ser una novia en el instituto) y dos novias en la universidad, también ¨serias¨, aunque no demasiado. Era lo que tenía la juventud. Ahora estaba soltero, pero su padre ya mismo comenzaría a instigarlo para que se casara.

- _¨Con veintitrés años¨_ \- negó Balin con la cabeza, mirándolo muy fijamente. Era todo un chiquillo aun. Un chiquillo con aspecto de hombre.

Thorin entrecerró los ojos azules, y le dirigió una escéptica mirada a su amigo. –Balin, ¿qué me miras tanto?

El otro negó con la cabeza, alejando aquellos espejismos de su mente. –Nada. Pensaba en el tiempo.

-En el tiempo – ensanchó Thorin su sonrisa, llevándose la copa a los labios. –Balin, comienzas a hacerte mayor.

El otro soltó una carcajada. Sólo le llevaba diez años a su joven amigo.

-Puede ser verdad.

-Oye, ¿has visto a Dwalin? Ando buscándolo.

-¿Dwalin? – enarcó el mayor con una ceja. –Debe de estar entre la multitud. Cortejando a una bella dama, tal vez.

-O embriagándose, puede ser también – terminó el otro la oración, alejándose de su lado. –Voy a buscarlo. Ahora vuelvo.

Balin asintió y continuó con su anterior conversación.

Thorin fue en busca de su otro amigo, y no le costó mucho hallarlo en un rincón del pasillo, riendo a pulmón vivo junto con otro muchacho. El otro muchacho era Glóin, y Thorin no tardaría mucho en hacerse amigo de él a su vez.

-Me temía que estuvieras ya en el jardín – sonrió, con su grave y gutural voz resonando en el pasillo de la casa, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared y se cruzaba de brazos.

Dwalin se volvió hacia él, con un botellín de cerveza en la mano, y lo miró con un gesto de picardía.

-Thorin, amigo, si fuera mujer o invertido te llevaba a la cama conmigo ahora.

El otro rodó los ojos. A las dos de la madrugada era lógico que su amigo estuviera ya un tanto tocado.

-¿De dónde has sacado la cerveza? – inquirió, alzando escépticamente las cejas.

-¿Esto? – bajó el otro la mirada. –Uno de los criados de tu abuelo me la ha sacado de la nevera.

-Mi abuelo no tiene criados, que yo sepa – retomó él su sonrisa. -¿No te bastaba con el vino?

-Nah, muy flojo – apuró Dwalin el contenido de la botella de un trago. –Necesitaré más ya mismo.

-Aguanta un poco, anda. ¿Y Frerin?

La mirada de su amigo se oscureció de pronto con un toque aprensivo. Thorin adivinó a la nada.

-¿Mi hermana? – se irguió muy violentamente, sintiendo de pronto la mente despejada del vino que había tomado.

Dwalin se encogió de hombros, pero sus ojos lo delataron por sí solos. Thorin dirigió una mirada a las escaleras de la casa, y se dispuso a correr hacia ellas; pero una fuerte mano le asió el brazo.

-¡Eh, relájate! – lo instó Dwalin, en un tono de voz más alto del que debiera. Incluso borracho era más fuerte que él.

-¿No querrás que me quede aquí, no? – se volvió Thorin, con los ojos empañados por la furia.

-¿Y prefieres subir? – alzó el otro las cejas. -¿Quieres interrumpirlos?

Los ojos de Thorin se abrieron como platos, y su rostro se tornó ceniciento.

-¿No creerás que están…?

-Thorin, tiene diecisiete años. Es mayorcita.

El mayor dejó de oponer resistencia, lánguidamente. Una morbosa realidad había hecho mella en su mente.

-Es… es mi hermana pequeña. Se supone que…

-¿Que tienes que cortarle el rollo? Venga, Thorin. Sabes de sobra que están saliendo. Y también sabes que Frerin es un buen tío. ¡Déjalos vivir!

El aludido frunció el ceño, pero prefirió dejar el tema de lado. Solo bastaba con que su padre no se enterase…

-¿Qué tal has salido del semestre? – le preguntó, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. -¿Aprobado?

-Aprobado y con nota – asintió Dwalin. Él aún estaba en la universidad. –Ya mismo estaremos codo con codo en esa empresa tuya.

Thorin sonrió, gozoso. Amaba a ese tío más que a nada en el mundo. Jamás lo cambiaría por ningún otro.

-¿Y tú? – le preguntó Dwalin a él. -¿Qué tal vas?

-Bien – asintió el otro.

-¿Lo de tu madre…?

-Bien. Ha pasado ya un año y… creo que lo he superado.

-Me alegro – sonrió el menor, con cariño verdadero. –Te mereces ser feliz, tío. Has sido muy fuerte.

Thorin le devolvió el gesto, y su mirada descendió a las manos de su amigo. Tal vez él también fuera a necesitar cerveza de un momento a otro.

-Oye, y… hablando de estar bien – murmuró Dwalin, que desde hacía unos segundos se había quedado mirando al interior de la sala de nuevo. –A las diez en punto.

Thorin dirigió sus ojos hacia el lugar que su amigo le señalaba, y se dio cuenta, a la nada, de lo que quería decir.

Una pelirroja. Aquello fue lo primero en lo que se fijó. Era una pelirroja con un vestido negro ceñido que charlaba animadamente con dos muchachas junto a la chimenea. Tenía una copa de vino en la mano y un enorme anillo que adornaba su dedo anular. En la otra mano portaba una cartera también negra, con brillantitos. Lucía unos altos tacones. Llevaba una chaqueta muy elegante encima, adornada con piedras preciosas (obviamente falsas). Thorin sintió una calorada y un pinchazo en su entrepierna nada más verla.

-Joder, qué buena esta – jadeó su amigo a su lado.

-Esa boca – lo reprendió, con un tono serio que no calcaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿Qué me dices?

Thorin le devolvió la mirada, escéptico. -¿A qué te refieres? ¿Vas a intentarlo siquiera?

Aunque aquel último comentario iba con sorna, ambos sabían que aquella muchacha debía de ser complicada de conseguir. Muy complicada. Y no era por ser maleducados, pero Dwalin no era precisamente el más guapo entre los guapos.

-No, no creo tener posibilidades – respondió el otro, con una brutal honestidad. –Pero… puede ser que tú sí.

El muchacho dirigió de nuevo la mirada al frente, y… sí, ella lo estaba mirando. Lo estaba mirando muy fijamente.

-Creo que la tienes en el bote – rió el amigo a carcajada seca. –Qué suerte tienes. Siempre me he preguntado cómo demonios lo haces.

-Genética – respondió el otro, sin apartar la mirada de la joven que reposaba al otro lado del salón. –No hace falta que lo intentes.

-¿Vas tú o voy yo y le dejo una nota de tu parte?

-Espera – susurró el otro, pacientemente.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos, en los que pareció que el mundo se paraba, hasta que ella elevó la copa hasta sus labios a cámara lenta y bebió de ella, sin apartar los ojos de su objetivo.

-Y ya está – se reincorporó el receptor de tan prometedora mirada. –Espera aquí.

Aquella última frase escondía un verdadero significado. ¨Mira y aprende¨.

El joven atravesó la sala con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sujetando una copa de vino que agarró de una de las bandejas de los camareros, o, como Dwalin los había llamado, ¨criados¨. Se aproximó a la muchacha muy lentamente, como si no tuviera ninguna prisa por llegar, mirando a un lado y al otro de la habitación distraídamente, sin ver realmente nada en particular. Finalmente, llegó al lugar señalado, frente a la chimenea; pero no se volvió haciaella, sino que se dio la vuelta y miró al frente, sin sacar la mano del bolsillo y sin dejar la copa sobre la repisa.

-Bonita fiesta – dejó escapar, cuando hubieron transcurrido unos segundos en silencio. Durante aquel lapsus, las amigas de la deseada se habían esparcido ¨disimuladamente¨ entre risitas, dejando a la inminente pareja a solas.

-Debe serla – respondió la otra, con una voz clara y melodiosa. –La ha organizado su abuelo.

La mente de Thorin se heló durante un instante, dándose cuenta de su error de principiante. _¨Bonita fiesta¨._ Había que ser estúpido.

Sin embargo, nada en su actitud externa delató ni uno solo de sus pensamientos, salvo una profunda risa sellada por sus labios cerrados acompañada de una lenta mirada al contenido de su copa, la cual removió un poco.

-Sí, es cierto – contestó. –Aunque he de reconocer que ésta es más entretenida que las demás.

Una ligera (aunque no contenida) risa fue emitida por la joven, que, obviamente, había captado la ironía del mensaje.

Thorin decidió que ya era hora de girarse hacia ella.

El primer contacto ya había tenido lugar. La voz era un elemento muy importante a la hora de seducir a una mujer, y él bien lo sabía. Su voz potente, pero grave y profunda al mismo tiempo, podía provocar que hasta la más firme de las damas cayera bajo sus encantos. Si a eso se le sumaba su aspecto físico, el resto iba rodado. No solía tener muchos problemas a la hora de ligar.

El segundo contacto era el que tenía lugar por medio de la vista. Siempre sorprendía lo mucho que podía cambiar la percepción de una persona cuando se la miraba de cerca y detenidamente. En aquel caso, Thorin no se llevó ningún chasco, pues la muchacha era tal y como se esperaba: muy guapa. Tenía unas cejas rectas, también anaranjadas. Se preguntó si también se las habría teñido o si ése sería su color de pelo natural; o, al menos, aproximadamente natural. Aunque pareciera mentira, Thorin sabía mucho acerca de mujeres, pero no como todos los hombres decían saber. Él las conocía bien: conocía sus trucos, sus hábitos y sus placeres, además de sus desagrados.

 _¨Habrá alguna manera de saber si es pelirroja enteramente o no¨,_ pensó para sí mismo, pero se obligó a alejar aquel sugerente pensamiento de su cabeza por el momento.

Siguiedo con su anatomía, la muchacha tenía el rostro redondeado, con los pómulos incipientemente marcados. Los ojos eran pequeños y turquesas. Los labios eran bastante grandes; se preguntó si se los habría retocado o si serían naturales. La nariz era chata. Algunas pecas le salpicaban el rostro, escondidas tras el maquillaje. Los pechos tenían un tamaño justo, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, aunque algo le dijo que sus pezones serían grandes. Su cintura era estrecha. Su trasero era algo ancho y prominente, en comparación con sus hombros y su figura. Quiso mirarle las piernas, pero supo que no podría hacerlo por el momento de manera disimulada. De todas formas, llevaría unas medias caras, y eso siempre hacía algo.

A veces pensaba que todo sería más fácil si fuera tan básico como el resto de sus amigos a la hora de fijarse en el físico de una mujer. A pesar de todo, si estaba maquillada, operada o retocada de alguna otra forma, poco le importaba. El caso es que estaba bastante buena. Todo el mundo tenía sus trucos, al fin y al cabo; él también.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? Si es correcto que le hable de usted.

Ella rió de nuevo, meneando un poco las piernas. No parecía una risa forzada.

-Por favor, no lo haga. Debo ser de la misma edad que usted. Me llamo Eleine.

-Eleine. -¨Nombre de princesa¨, estuvo a punto de añadir, pero decidió acallar aquellos comentarios cursis. No resultaban tan efectivos como la mayoría de hombres creían. En lugar de eso, decidió jugársela con un truco más básico y prehistórico. –Mi nombre es Thorin, y ese de allí…

Señaló con un dedo a Dwalin, que aún los miraba desde el marco de la puerta, y el cual se retiró del sitio con una rapidez insólita al ser traicionado por su compañero.

-… es mi amigo, Dwalin. Me ha animado a venir a hablar contigo.

Ella rió una vez más, divertida por aquel truco tan tonto y efectivo. Bebió un trago de vino, señal de que estaba un poco sofocada, antes de seguir. –Bueno, supongo que querría venir él en persona.

-No te lo discuto. Si quieres ir a preguntarle.

-No. La verdad es que prefiero quedarme.

Aquella tajante respuesta fue acompañada de una pícara sonrisa, y Thorin se la devolvió, sensualmente, aún apoyado sobre la repisa.

-Y dime, Eleine, ¿qué estudias? Si no es mucha indiscreción. –Era una pregunta menos directa que ¨cuántos años tienes¨.

La aludida rió de nuevo. Thorin descubrió que al parecer le gustaba mucho reírse.

-Estudio música en el conservatorio.

-Ah. Interesante. ¿Qué instrumento?

-Piano.

-¿Tienes pensado hacer carrera musical?

-No necesariamente. Tengo en mente otros proyectos.

-¿Cuáles? – se giró Thorin más hacia ella, fingiendo (siendo sinceros) estar interesado.

-La moda, por ejemplo. He comenzado a asistir a desfiles desde hará un par de años.

-Ajá.

-Y… recientemente fui entrevistada por una revista. Nada importante, apenas es conocida.

-Madre mía. ¿A tu edad? – inquirió abriendo mucho los ojos. Lo cierto era que quería saber ya su edad.

-Sí. Pero mi padre dice que a los veintiuno una mujer ya debe tener su vida solucionada.

Thorin rió levemente, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Aunque él no lo veía así, la gente solía decir que era bastante adorable cuando reía.

Ella respondió de igual manera. Thorin no necesitaba conocer mucho más para saber que esa muchacha ni trabajaba ni tenía intención de hacerlo nunca. No para ganarse su vida, al menos. Tanto las invitaciones a los desfiles como la entrevista para la editorial habrían sido concertadas por su padre. Que, por cierto, ¿quién era?

-Siento curiosidad… - musitó, reincorporándose un poco, - no sé si te he visto antes.

-No creo – respondió ella.- Me acordaría de usted.

Aquella mordaz respuesta no se la esperaba Thorin. Se fijó más detenidamente en su acompañante. Era difícil, eso estaba claro; pero ella sabía bien lo que quería. Y no tenía expectativas muy bajas sobre cómo conseguirlo, al parecer.

-Por favor, no me hables de usted.

-Bueno, soy la invitada de su abuelo, al fin y al cabo.

Tenía modales refinados, también.

-Insisto.

-Está bien. Si insistes.

¿Y ella? ¿Insistiría mucho más? No creía que eso fuera posible. Aunque parecía realmente interesada en él, supuso que podría aburrirse en cualquier momento si él continuaba alargando la conversación.

Su mente trabajó a mil por hora en menos de cinco segundos.

Primeramente, ¿qué quería esa muchacha de él? ¿Una relación estable, un ligue pasajero o simplemente sexo? Supuso que probablemente una cosa iría ligada a las otras dos. Por un instante se preguntó si sería virgen. No era de extrañar que algunas muchachas de las presentes tuvieran aún la idea de esperar al matrimonio. Pero no, era demasiado mordaz y certera para serlo. La sensualidad emanaba por sus cuatro costados, y eso señalaba experiencia.

Sin embargo, algo en su intuición le decía que esa muchacha tampoco quería sexo. No esa noche, al menos. No había que confundir activa y deseosa con ¨facilona¨, un error muy común entre el sexo masculino (cuando, en realidad, los más ¨facilones¨ siempre eran los hombres, se mirase por donde se mirase). No, ella quería algo más. Más lento y pudiera ser que más duradero. No creía que quisiera acostarse con él la primera noche.

-No he querido interrumpir tu conversación con tus amigas, Eleine. He notado que han desaparecido nada más llegar.

-No te preocupes, Thorin. Creo que volverán en un rato.

Sí, aquella noche no querría mucho más.

-¿Puedo pedir tu número y continuamos con esta conversación en otro momento?

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa, y sacó de su bolso una tarjeta y un bolígrafo. Garabateó unos cuantos números encima y se la entregó con delicadeza.

-Puedo confiar en que es el verdadero, ¿no?

Ella volvió a reír, asintiendo ligeramente. –Sí, no te preocupes.

-¿Y tu padre debería preocuparse?

-¿Mi padre? – inquirió ella, alzando inquisitivamente las cejas. –Está ahí. Es amigo del tuyo, no creo que le importe demasiado.

Él elevó la mirada y la dirigió hacia donde ella le señalaba. Había un grupo de hombres mayores hablando entre sí encarecidamente. No supo cuál de ellos era el padre de su acompañante, pero le dio igual. Le bastaba con saber que era amigo de la familia y que aquella relación no le traería problemas.

-De acuerdo, pues. Me vuelvo con mi amigo, si no se ha bebido todas las copas de la cocina.

Eleine volvió a reír, aquella vez más falsamente.

-Hasta pronto, Eleine – se despidió cortésmente.

-Hasta pronto, Thorin – respondió ella, dirigiéndole una felina mirada mientras se alejaba.

Así, el joven volvió a la puerta donde todavía lo esperaba su amigo, tan sonriente que parecía que hubiera sido él el que hubiera alcanzado aquella proeza.

-¿Y bien? – quiso saber Dwalin.

-¿Y bien? – jugueteó un poco Thorin con la situación.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?

-Tengo su número – se jactó el otro de su éxito, notablemente complacido. Lo cierto era que hacía ya algún tiempo que no ligaba con nadie. El trabajo le quitaba mucho tiempo y energía.

-Joder, Thorin, de verdad que no sé cómo diablos te las apañas.

-Es práctica. Puede que algún día me iguales.

-Deja de pavonearte. ¿Te la vas a tirar?

-Aún no. Pero puede que en el futuro sí.


End file.
